


Deadline [Save the Date]

by Calyxir



Series: Deadlines [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aged up characters, Alternate Universe, Amusement Parks, Angst, Blood, Crushes, Crying, Cuddling, Death, Domestic, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fate, Fights, Flirting, Fluff, Ghosts, Hospitals, Humor, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Inhuman Powers, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, One-Sided Attraction, Secrets, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Taehyung is Death, Team, Unrequited, beomgyu is whipped for tae, coffee shop AU, fears, ghost - Freeform, i'll add more tags along the way yeet, junkookie is Soobin's brother, kai is a death reader, soobin hates his job, srsly yeonjun is whipped but soobin is whipped for kai ouch, yeonjun is secretly in love with soobinie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calyxir/pseuds/Calyxir
Summary: Huening Kai is a death reader and can see a person's death details: when, where, and how.Or,Choi Soobin hates working in coffee shops. "Hyuka" frequents the Cafe with a cranky barista, Death is his hyung, and Yeonjun's life may have been cut short.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Series: Deadlines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770997
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	1. His Name is Hyuka

Soobin hated the morning stench of coffee.

He'd kill for a fruity smell, and wouldn't mind migraines after he'd inhale an alcohol-based marker. He hated the obnoxious headband his female co-worker always wore, and the stoic expression always etched on the manager's face. He hated the AC, and the lights.

Don't even get him started with the lights. They'd flicker at any given moment like he was living in a horror movie. It had a touch of yellow that mixed with the café's brown interior, disgusting. He especially hated when it was his turn to clean up the washroom —why don't people ever get enough of coffee?

He grunted, hastily tying his apron, which had the words "Coffee Haven" embroidered in a _way too fancy font,_ and searched his locker for their mandatory hairnet. He watched as his friend, Yeonjun, who shared his pain in this hell, flipped the open/close sign.

"Gosh, Soobinnie, you're so cranky. It's early in the morning," he said, aligning the tables to their chairs like the perfectionist he is.

"That's the point," He said, punching in the four digit codes to activate the counters, "It's _too_ early in the morning."

"Then why'd you even take this job?"

"My parents told me I had to have a sense of responsibility for once."

"Why don't you quit?"

"Why don't you stop asking too many questions?"

The creaking of the floorboard stopped as he sighed and took the broom which was conveniently placed near Soobin. "Just look at the good side of things, if you never applied here, you never would've met me."

He shot Yeonjun a glare, "I have friends, hyung."

"And just where are they? Oh," he said, whipping his finger up like a kid with a new idea, "They're dating each other, right."

Before Soobin could properly insult him, the bells on the door chimed, signifying the entrance of a customer.

Yeonjun leaned closer to my ear, "Another good thing? Maybe Mister Cutie would come back."

The younger sighed, "It's been two years, we never spoke anyway. Maybe he did move out after all." I took the customer's order and handed him the receipt.

"The point is, Binnie... you've been counting. Deep down, I know you're yearning for Mister Cutie."

"That's not his name, lower your voice, will you? His name's Hyuka."

"How do you know his name? You've never talked... have you?"

"No, we haven't... I've just noticed it printed on the backside of his hoodie."

The chimes were heard again, and both Yeonjun and Soobin almost had a heart attack because of surprise.

 _Hyuka_ ambled slowly to the counter, texting on his phone.

Yeonjun shoved a notepad to his face. "Since we have that damn no-phone policy, I suggest you pretend to do something, maybe write out a new recipe," he snickered and was more than happy to smirk at Soobin from a corner that he was sweeping.

He didn't write a recipe, instead, he wrote his incoherent thoughts in his head, which were along the lines of: _WHAT THE HELL? U THINK YOU CAN WALTZ INTO MY LIFE AGAIN AFTER BEING MIA FOR TWO YEARS?!_

He refrained from looking up even when he saw the bulge of Hyuka's over-sized hoodie over the counter. _Pretend to be busy_.

"Two weeks...," Soobin heard him mumble under his breath.


	2. The Guy With Purple Hair

_Two years ago._

Huening Kai is practically a slave to Death himself. Being unable to choose whether you'd like to be alive is one bad thing; being born as the Death's reader is another.

"Huening?" a deep voice came with a knock. "Kai, are you awake? You have work to do."

Notice how he used ' _You'_ instead of _'we' ._ Death always liked ordering him around..., unintentionally, but Kai couldn't shake off the feeling that Death was beginning to slack around.

Kai grunted and hopped off the bed while rubbing his eyes. He ambled to the door and opened it, Death's face being the first thing he saw.

"'Morning, Hueningie~" he cooed.

With Death's connotation, he's actually a really chill and cool guy. His human name is Kim Taehyung, he's a bit mysterious and has recently styled his hair into waves, dyed black.

Kai stared at him. "Work? It's my day off, hyung. Can't you just hang out with _Life_ or something?"

Taehyung visibly tensed, his hand which was once supporting his leaning form on the door frame dropped to his side.

"Aish, hyung, I was kidding."

"Great!" he said, flashing a boxy smile. "I was considering handing you over to Life for a second there."

Kai rolled his eyes. Death has grown attached to him, and Kai knew it would pain him to hand Kai over to his counterpart.

It's a whole complicated thing, but Death won Kai over after a long argument with Life.

_"You would only use him to save everyone from Fate," he told Life, "He's born to be under my wing."_

Unlike Death, Kai's original form was human. Kai was was his own being, a person with a special ability: Seeing when and how a person would die. It was like a sign above everyone's heads, and the only ones without it were himself, Taehyung, Life, Angels, and Demons.

Kai didn't despise this one bit, when he found out of his special abilities. He found it quite cool, and would feel a tinge of happiness whenever he saw someone he disliked get carried over to the afterlife by Taehyung.

"God, no," He said, suddenly picturing Life's pet stork pecking his eyes out. Kai liked living with Taehyung. It was funny, really, Death pretending to be his babysitter. This was their story: Kai was his younger friend, and Kim Taehyung is helping Kai out with paying the rent.

The younger eyed the clock behind him, "Hyung, it's a Sunday, and it's seven in the morning. Why'd you wake me up?"

"Come with me to the new cafe?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Go do it yourself--"

"Please, Huening-ah?" he gave the reader a pleading look. One that he cannot resist. _Death is such a puppy sometimes._

"Fine, but you have to buy me a free drink."

~

The cafe, _Coffee haven,_ was of average size. It had the ambiance of a cabin, earth colors littering the wood-patterned walls, yellow being an occasional accent color.

Kai trailed behind Taehyung, being discreet with my hood up and hands in my pocket.

"You look more like Death than I do," Taehyung joked.

"Just order our coffee so I can go back to sleep," Kai muttered.

Taehyung nudged Kai's head, he opened his mouth, but before he could tease me, a voice rang out.

"Excuse me, Sir, may I take your order?" his tone was laced with faux enthusiasm, it was almost as if he hated working here. Kai got my phone out and started to scroll through my social media.

Taehyung faced him, "One dark coffee, and a strawberry frappe, please."

The cashier almost scoffed, "Sucks to be you."

"What?" Taehyung almost snapped. This boy had no idea who he was talking to.

"Strawberries are for softies," he said, grumpily pushing buttons on the screen to punch in their order.

Did he have a problem with Kai's frappe taste?

"Says the guy with purple hair," Taehyung retorted, equally rude as he shoves the payment on the counter. That got Kai's attention, head looking up.

The cashier was tall, and he did have purple hair. Naturally, his eyes glided upward.

A certain red death clock above a boy's head simply wasn't visible to Kai. Clearly, he was looking at his blurred death clock, but Kai was the only one who knew of that.

"What the hell are _you_ looking at?" the cashier asked, and Kai snapped my head back down where his eye's met the other's.

~

"Stop ogling the good-for-nothing cashier will you? When's he going to die? Gosh, I can't wait to see the life leave his eyes for judging your strawberries" Taehyung stretched his legs under the small circular table they were currently at.

"Hyung, that's the thing," Kai said, still staring at the blob of red atop his head, hovering over him wherever he went.

Taehyung took a sip from his dark coffee, casting a confused look.

"I have no idea."


	3. I'm Curious About Your Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Just so everyone's comfy w reading this fic, the characters are aged up : )  
> Enjoy, MOAs!

  
-  
 _"Two weeks."_

What did he mean?

In confusion, Soobin mustered up the confidence to look up. It really was him.

_Hyuka._

His eyes were fixated above Soobin's head, maybe checking out the menu with too much thought. Although Soobin was ashamed to admit it, _especially to Yeonjun,_ he knew exactly what he was going to order, but he asked anyway.

"May I take your order?"

His eyes connected with Soobin's, and the latter felt the familiar bliss and comfort he found in those orbs. He hasn't felt that in two years, it was refreshing.

"Strawberry frappe."

He punched in the guy's order as he stood on the receiving counter, he was still staring, this time straight at Soobin's face.

"Aren't you supposed to ask for the customer's name...," his irises darted down to the elder's name tag, and quickly snapped back up, "Soobin-ssi?"

It was a new rule, and Soobin figured he must've seen the other coffee goers with a scribbled name on their cups.

"Yeah," he blushed sheepishly, he has never bothered with acknowledging Soobin before.

"What is it?"

As he waited for a reply, Soobin's thumb brushed over his name that he's already written because, _of course he remembers his name even after two years,_ but he pretended like he forgot.

"Huening Kai."

 _Too late for that._ Soobin already wrote 'Hyuka'. Yeonjun seemed to sense his slight panic and snatched the cup before Soobin can overwrite _Huening Kai._

He was quick to prepare it with the blender annoyingly churning in the background.

Soobin's cheeks heated up even more after seeing Hyuka's amused grin.

My yellow-haired friend, if he can call him that, wrapped a tissue around the moist cup and handed Hyuka the drink. Soobin's eyes caught a set of numbers on the tissue as he walked away to go sit on his usual place.

A set of numbers. _Soobin's number._

"Yeonjun!" the taller whispered, but it came out as more of a yell.

"Where's the respect?!" he sighed. He faced him, he was currently cleansing his hand of the whipped cream from Hyuka's frappe.

"You gave a stranger my number! He could be a hacker!"

"A hacker indeed, he hacked his way into your oblivious heart."

"Oblivious?"

" _Yeah,_ nothing," he said, smiling with what I can only call a tinge of sadness, but his overall mood was kind of happy?

"Plus," he added, his sad smile dissipating, "He's never been a stranger has he? You know his name, he goes here everyday, so if I can't have you, I'll be your wing-man instead."

What? He was just teasing, he is Soobin's friend after all. Yeonjun sensed his sudden change of aura and chuckled, "Soobin-ah, ignore what I said, you know I meant that platonically," he faced me as he poked the younger's cheek with his hand that he didn't bother to dry.

"Well in that case, I love you platonically," Soobin laughed, wiping his face with his apron.

"Sure, you do."

Soobin went back to the counter, and Hyuka was still there. He stayed for about three hours.

Maybe it was just Soobin's eyes playing tricks on him, but he kept catching him stealing glances at him every now and then.

~

"If Yeonjun-hyung's story is accurate," Taehyun said, pensively tapping his chin while Beomgyu was snuggled close to him on Soobin's sofa, "Then you and Hyuka are made for each other."

"Exactly, he got lost and came back," Beomgyu agreed, "I can almost see the string of fate."

There were times his friends were too much to handle; this is one of those times.

He has invited his friends to his home since he had it for himself for the night. He was expecting they could watch some movies and maybe even play video games, not _this._

"I didn't call you guys over just for you to tease me about this."

"Aw, but Binnie-hyung, you're blushing and it's _fun!_ "

_Sadists._

After Yeonjun exposed Soobin's encounter with _Mister Cutie,_ he stayed silent. Soobin guessed it was from the exhaustion of recounting the previous events with hand gestures and re-enactments. While he did so, Taehyun's expression was... sympathetic?

"You guys should've seen the look on his face when _Cutie_ walked in," Yeonjun said, ruffling Soobin's hair.

"Hyung~" He whined, quickly getting up from the carpeted floor they were both on.

Soobin's had enough. He went to his room and took out his UNO cards. I needed _anything_ to get their mind off Hyuka, and he knew Taehyun had a thing for winning over all of them with games.

Taehyun's skills were often off-putting since they all knew he would win, but this was an advantage now.

He stopped halfway through the corridor when he heard them talking about a weirdly interesting subject.

"Hyung, why did you do that if you knew it would hurt?" Taehyun asked with a lowered voice.

"He's happy--" Beomgyu cut Yeonjun off.

"You're not. Hyung, I'm not against it, but you know what happens to bottled up emotions."

"It would hurt even more to be rejected. He looks lonely," Yeonjun sighed.

"And so do you, hyung, you look worse," Taehyun sighed. Soobin imagined him shaking his head.

"At least tell him," Beomgyu said, "he--," Soobin's phone, which he left near the living room television, rang.

He rushed to it, all of them snapping their wide eyes at Soobin. He pretended he didn't hear their conversation as he chucked the bound set of UNO cards to their direction, landing conveniently on Beomgyu's lap.

Soobin's phone flashed an unknown number. Swiping his phone onto the answer button, he pressed the device to his ear.

"Hello?" He said over the line.

"It's Hyuka."

Soobin nearly flung his phone out the window.

"Hello? Soobin-ssi?"

"Y-yeah, yeah... I just...," his eyes were darting everywhere in panic.

"I'll come to the café tomorrow again? Is it your shift still?"

"Yeah... yeah, why...?"

"Is it too weird for me to be curious about why, _after two years,_ you still have purple hair?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated uwu,,, also,,,, sream cysm and the PUMA MV's out later!


	4. A Fate was on a Date

3rd Person’s POV:

Taehyung didn’t believe Kai couldn’t read the barista’s death date the first time around, he even joked about getting Kai’s eyes checked.

“Maybe you have _death reader blindness or something,_ ” _he said._

However, his perspective changed because Kai started to frequent the Coffee shop. Sometimes he would go there alone, without Taehyung, just to stare atop the grape hair.

Soobin probably found it weird, probably took him as a stalker sort, especially when he had his hood pulled over his head. Most of the time, though, for split seconds, Soobin would stare back at Kai’s suspicious form before being badgered by his co-worker.

Soobin probably found it weirder, because Hyuka _remembered_ him, _called_ him, _talked_ to him, _informed_ Soobin that he would be there.

Huening Kai pushed his key into the apartment complex he shared with Death. He let himself in, instantly greeted by the sight of Taehyung and his boyfriend, Jungkook, kissing on the sofa, hands all over each other.

Kai let out a drawn out sigh, he should’ve expected this. No wonder Taehyung was overjoyed when he learned that Kai had a new mission in Seoul, _he would see Jungkook again,_ his summer fling, but Kai felt like it was more than that.

“Get a room hyungs,” he said. Taehyung and Jungkook were so _in love,_ that it made Kai jealous because he wasn’t getting enough attention. Even when Taehyung and Kai were in a different country, Kai knew that Taehyung’s thoughts would always drift to Jungkook, the guy he bumped into on the third day he and Kai visited Coffee Haven.

Kai warned his hyung that getting involved with Jungkook _specifically,_ can be dangerous, but that didn’t stop Taehyung from going on little rendezvous with the guy he calls _Kookie._

_“Huening, I won’t cut Kookie from my life unless you tell me why I shouldn’t be seeing him,” Taehyung said, fingers on his phone, clearly texting Jungkook._

But, Huening Kai couldn’t bring himself to tell Taehyung the truth. He seldom sees his hyung happy and he doesn’t want to be the reason for it to dissipate.

Taehyung whined when Jungkook was the first to pull away, speaking, “Aren’t you surprised to see me, Huening?”

Taehyung resorted to cuddling close into Jungkook, since his lips were clearly busy acknowledging Kai’s presence.

“I saw it coming, hyung,” he chuckled, “You’re always welcome here, anyway, I’ll go to my room and rest, Taehyung-hyung, I have something to tell you later.”

~

“Is it too weird for me to be curious about why, _after two years,_ you still have purple hair?”

Huening Kai was seated on his rotating office chair, playfully spinning himself while talking to the clearly flustered purple-haired man on the phone.

It was night, and Taehyung was too busy to talk; Kai was bored, and curiosity was eating him up.

“Oh… uhm, I like it…,” Soobin answered.

“I always thought of you as rude, never thought you’d be _this_ shy,” Kai grinned, amused at how flustered he was making Soobin feel.

“I’m not shy!” Soobin retorted. Kai heard a snicker as another guy’s voice was heard.

“He’s only shy with you, _Mister Cutie,_ ” the guy teased. He heard people laugh; he guessed Soobin was with his friends.

“Really? I’m flattered,” Kai said. The line was noisy for a second, static grazing his ear drums. After a while, he heard Soobin again.

“Sorry, that was Yeonjun, he’s--”

“No,” Kai said, sensing Soobin’s embarrassment, “It’s alright Soobin-ssi.”

“I really have to go now, Hyuka… also, just call me hyung, alright?”

~

Huening Kai’s heart was fluttering, he couldn’t control it.

_Just call me hyung, alright?_

Maybe it was his want to feel love, he was envious. _Death_ was clearly feeling love, why couldn’t he?

Maybe he was desperate and the mere thought of Soobin’s comfort with him made him yearn for more; made him think that just _maybe,_ he was the one.

Kai chuckled to himself. _What even was he thinking?_ Two years ago, Soobin was just a cranky purple-haired barista, and now Kai was fantasizing about holding his hand.

It was silly, really. He saw the red clock on top of Soobin, and he clearly had two more weeks to live. Now’s not the time to get attached.

That was a risk Kai was willing to take, just for the sake of his eagerness regarding the boy’s death clock mishap.

~

“Kookie’s asleep now,” Taehyung told Kai, who was patiently waiting for him while preparing himself a snack on their kitchen counter.

Kai dropped the utensils he was using and pushed his plate aside. Taehyung creased his eyebrows; he already knew this talk would be serious.

“It’s about Soobin,” he said.

“Who?”

Kai shook his head, he had forgotten that Taehyung never bothered with names, unless it was Jungkook.

“The uhm, cranky barista.”

Taehyung’s face morphed into realization, “What about him? I was told he’s a cold case, we shouldn’t bother with him anymore, he would just drop dead when his time comes.”

“I read it, hyung… two weeks.”

“How?”

“I don’t know hyung, it was suddenly visible--”

“No, I meant… how’s he going to die?”

“Accidentally stabbed by a vengeful spirit— _hyung_ that’s not the point,” he said.

Taehyung was sporting his sadistic grin, “Did it say who the spirit would be?”

Huening Kai ignored him, he didn’t know the answer anyway.

“I want to find out why his clock was blurred in the first place so we can prevent it from happening again.”

“All right, just know that you have other jobs to do, he isn’t our main purpose here,” Taehyung replied, “Now, c’mon, didn’t you say I had to fetch an old lady in the hospital tonight?”

“What if Jungkook-hyung wakes up with us gone?”

“He’s human, Kai… besides, he’s tired, so I don’t think he’ll wake up ‘till morning.”

“Are you sure about that?” Kai let himself slip, it wasn’t like Taehyung would read between the lines. But for once, he did.

“Sure about what?”

“Nothing,” he said, going around the kitchen counter, going towards the door, when Taehyung grabbed the sleeve of his jacket.

“What’s up with you?” Taehyung questioned, “Every time we talk about Kookie you start talking like a vague, ambiguous joker—I don’t know anymore, is there something you’re not telling me?”

Kai exhaled, he tried his best to avoid this topic, but it was about time Taehyung knew the truth.

“Jungkook-hyung is a _Fate._ ”

~

When duty calls, it’s better not to get feelings in the way. Taehyung felt the pull gravitating to his feet, urging him and Kai to fetch the poor old lady.

Kai was about to continue when Taehyung held up his hand, “Hold that thought, Huening. We’re not done discussing this, but we _really_ have to take the lady to her destination.”

~

Jungkook heard the entire conversation between Kai and Taehyung. He was aware that the two boys were not blood related, he knew he was locking lips with death, and he _knew_ Kai was a reader.

Given this, he also knew that Kai was aware that he was a _Fate_ , meanwhile Taehyung thinks he is a human.

The day Kai first encountered Soobin, he was there, sat inside the café his brother, Soobin, worked in because he _knew_ a death reader was in town.

Jungkook is an overprotective brother. He would secretly follow Soobin and his friends when they were in the arcade, the mall, or even in Beomgyu’s house. Everyone was aware of this, no one really minded this behaviour of his even when it was borderline creepy.

And, whenever there was a death reader around, he would protect Soobin from being _fetched_ by blurring his death clock, an ability only a _fate_ could do. The other fates have never done this, since it is illegal in their book, and would mess up the universal timeline—but Jungkook didn’t care.

Much like his brother, Jungkook _hated_ his work as a fate, and cursed the day he was brought into this life, Soobin was the only good thing that came out of it.

Jungkook would rather die than suffer being a Fate without his brother’s presence, and Soobin wouldn’t leave anytime soon if no one knew _when and how_ to take him. 

Jungkook and Soobin were two peas in a pod, and it baffled Jungkook how Taehyung failed to notice their resemblance. Their bunny smiles would give it away but Taehyung was too encapsulated in his blooming feelings for the Fate, to connect the dots.

Taehyung was the reason Jungkook let his guard down. For the first time in two years, he left Soobin and forgot to blur his death clock. Now, Kai and Death knew _when and how_ to take Soobin away from him.

Jungkook had already done an illegal thing anyway, why not do another…? Just to protect Soobin.

~

The idea was crazed, impulsive, and high-key psychopathic, but Jungkook could care less.

He hastily walked back to his home, where Soobin’s friends slept over. Jungkook would go back to Taehyung’s apartment after the deed is done.

He entered Soobin’s unlocked room to see Yeonjun’s arms wrapped around his brother, who was also asleep.

It pained him to do this. He could already imagine how broken Soobin would be, but a moment of grief would be better than having to die this early.

Junkook didn’t know how many years Yeonjun had left, but he needed to do something, _anything,_ to alter Soobin’s death clock, just so he could blur it again.

He placed his palm on Yeonjun’s head, muttering Latin words that roughly translated to: _What once was yours, your mind, your heart, give him your lifetime, the whole or the part._

Yes, Jungkook was giving Yeonjun’s years to Soobin.

Suddenly overtaken by guilt, Jungkook realized his mistake. He should’ve thought this through a bit more.

But it was already done. The words were said, his palm was now dropped to his side.

He was again reminded of the main reason for his actions when Soobin lightly laughed in his sleep, Yeonjun subconsciously wrapping his arms tighter around him.

_‘This is for your own good, Soobin.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello MOAs! Thanks for reading! Leave comments and kudos down below, I really enjoy and appreciate them uwu! It also inspires me to write more chapters hihi. Thanks again!


	5. We're Not That Different

3rd Person’s POV:

Soobin woke up with the other side of the bed empty. He knew Yeonjun was cuddling up to him last night, and now he was gone…

Or at least he thought, until he heard a sound coming from his washroom.

Any remnants of sleepiness Soobin had were erased when he saw Yeonjun vomiting over the sink, hands firmly grasping its edges, the faucet’s water running.

Soobin rushed to him. “Hyung,” he breathed, turning off the faucet and handing him some tissue to dry himself.

Taehyun also came in and gave Yeonjun water, which he gladly drank. His chest was heaving, he looked dishevelled and his face was pale. 

The eldest sensed their worry and said, “I’m fine… morning sickness, that’s all.”

 _‘Morning sickness’_ Soobin scoffed in his brain.

“Hyung, morning sickness wouldn’t have you retching for two hours straight,” Taehyun spoke for the both of them.

“No, no… I’m fine, I’ll just drink some medicine once Beommie gets back,” Yeonjun replied.

Taehyun opened his mouth to speak when Yeonjun shook his head, handing Soobin his half empty glass of water, and ambling back to where he came from.

“Two hours straight, Tae? And none of you bothered to wake me up?” Soobin asked, worry etched onto his face.

Taehyun sighed, “He insisted… Yeonjun-hyung didn’t want to worry you--”

“Why? He knows I care about him, right?”

“He does…”

“Tyun.”

He looked up at the elder. He would usually be stoic, but now, Soobin could see right through him.

“Is there something I should know?”

The washroom suddenly felt tight.

“I’m not in the position to say…, but you’ll find out soon,” Tae dismissed, stepping out and following Yeonjun, who was fixing himself in front of Soobin’s mirror.

He noticed Soobin standing still, looking at him expectantly and confused.

“Do you mind if I steal your mouthwash for now? I don’t think our manager would appreciate this,” he said, pointing a finger to his mouth after exaggerating a disgusted face.

“Wha—hyung, you can skip. I can cover for you.”

“Yeah? Who would scrape the bubble-gum off the chairs and tables then?”

“I can’t believe you’re bribing me with chores.”

Yeonjun smiled, tapping the boy’s shoulder, “You wouldn’t survive a day in the café without me.”

It was true, Yeonjun was Soobin’s only relief from the god-awful queues of cranky customers.

“But… hyung, you were vomiting, that’s never a good thing.”

“I’ll be fine, I’ll just drink medicine and this flu would go away.”

~

Huening Kai and Taehyung sat silently on their sofa after fetching a whole family who died in a house fire.

Kai checked his wrist watch, it was almost seven at night, Coffee Haven would close an two hours later.

Before he could stand up and _finally_ escape the awkward tension between him and Taehyung, the latter spoke up.

“Huening, what the fuck do you mean Jungkook is a fate?”

Saying his hyung’s voice was scary would be an understatement because it was terrifying. His gravelly voice, which was already deep, dipped an octave lower.

It was obvious Taehyung didn’t know what to make of it either, he was sitting motionlessly on the couch, anticipating Kai’s reply… which never came.

“ _Huening._ ”

“It means exactly what you think, hyung--”

“And you only decide to tell me _now_? Do you have _any_ idea how the superiors would react?”

“Hyung… aren’t _you_ a superior?”

“How do you think Life would react when she finds out, huh?”

“Hyung, I told you not to get involved with him.”

“You never told me _why,_ Huening!”

Kai flinched. He could almost feel the life draining from his face.

“God, I can’t lose him…”

“That’s exactly why I never told you, hyung. I saw how happy you were with him. I’m sorry.”

At that, Taehyung leaned further into the plush seat, pinching his nose bridge.

“No one else… has to know…,” Taehyung considered.

It didn’t surprise Huening Kai that Jungkook would be the reason for Death’s rebellion.

Though the words were never officially uttered, Kai knew how Tae loved his Kookie.

Normally, most people would do anything to keep the one they love.

_Fate and Death were far from normal people._

~

_But, the cranky barista and his yellow-haired friend were._

“I swear— _hyung,_ get it off me!” Soobin yelled when Yeonjun jokingly threw a toy spider to his face.

The shop was about to close and Yeonjun thought it was a good idea to prank his friend, making a customer, who was reading a book, shush them.

Soobin snarled, “We’re not in a library, I can be as noisy as I want!”

At this point, Soobin didn’t care. Fine, sure, he was trying his best to drive out the few customers left because he was _tired,_ and was itching to see Huening Kai.

Yeonjun was purposefully singing Soobin’s favorite song off-key, causing the latter to curse him out loud.

“Where’s your manager?” The guy with the book asked from his seat.

“I _am_ the manager,” Yeonjun said, suddenly embodying his most serious stance.

Soobin couldn’t help laughing, and Yeonjun loved every second of it, especially when the angry customer _finally_ left the café.

All Soobin’s worries from earlier that day vanished.

_Maybe, he really was just sick._

Yeonjun burst out laughing, the customer believed him.

“You would totally get fired for that,” he said, smacking Yeonjun’s arm playfully.

“I won’t if no one tells her, you aren’t gonna rat me out are you, Soobin-ah?”

The childish glint that painted Yeonjun’s eyes left as soon as the chimes of the entrance were heard.

Again, with his black sweater, Hyuka came in.

Only, this time, his attention wasn’t on his phone, but directly at Soobin.

Soobin swore his heart would implode, Hyuka was smiling at him.

It was already night, but it seemed like the sun has just entered the café, thanks to him.

“Looks like that’s my cue to leave,” Yeonjun whispered to Soobin as he rushed to the employee’s room.

“Hyu--” Soobin was about to call out to him, when—

“Hey,” Hyuka said.

“Strawberry frappe coming right up,” he said, swallowing his words and punching in the order.

“What if I had something else in mind?” Hyuka whined. Soobin found it cute.

“Like what?” Soobin urged.

Hyuka’s eyes looked above his head. He looked confused…, but proceeded to smile afterward.

“You have a lifetime…,” Hyuka muttered. He was barely audible.

“Huh?”

“Nothing,” he giggled, “I said I want to place an additional order of… a “Date With Soobin-Hyung With Extra Sugar And Grapes?”

~

To say that Huening Kai was confused would be an understatement.

The clock was _blurred._

_Again._

They ended up eating at a nearby restaurant.

“So, tell me more about yourself,” Soobin sat across him, while they waited for the food to be served.

Kai fell silent, no one has ever been curious about his life. Taehyung always told him to avoid getting attached to people.

_Soobin can be an exception…_

“Uhm…” Kai bit his lip, head down, playing with his own fingers in anxiousness.

“My hyung… had some work to do,” Hyuka said eventually.

“Who? The one who kept ordering black coffee?”

“Yeah…” Hyuka trailed off.

 _“_ I know he looks intimidating but when you get to know him, he’s… _”_

Soobin stared intently at Hyuka as he told him about his hyung.

Truly, he cared about Hyuka’s life, but seeing his eyes light up, lips curving up to a smile, and hands gesturing enthusiastically… seeing it up close… really warmed Soobin’s heart.

“Hmm, yeah he seems interesting… what’s his name?”

“Taehyung, why?”

“Sounds familiar… could be, because I have a friend named Taehyun,” he shrugged, “but that’s irrelevant… go on.”

Truly, he cared about Hyuka’s life, but seeing his eyes light up, lips curving up to a smile, and hands gesturing enthusiastically… seeing it up close… really warmed Soobin’s heart, he could help being distracted.

~

“Hyung?” Kai carefully pushed open the door to Taehyung’s unlocked room.

He merely looked up at him, and then proceeded to continue his business on his laptop.

Kai could tell this hostility was caused by their conversation earlier, and possibly even more.

“Where have you been?” Death’s voice stopped Kai from walking away, so there he was, standing in the doorframe like shy child being reprimanded.

Taehyung didn’t look up from his device, but Kai knew he was focused, intent on Kai’s whereabouts.

“Were you with Soobin?”

Kai tensed. “Yes. So what?”

“ _So, everything._ ”

Kai walked closer to his hyung. Was he going to defend himself? He wasn’t sure.

“Hyung, it isn’t what you’re thinking… he’s just… his clock is blurred again…”

“And? It seems to me like you’re starting to care for him, Huening.”

“You care about Jungkook-hyung, too.”

This time, Taehyung shut his laptop and faced the reader, arms crossed, leaning on his swivel chair.

“That’s different--”

“Sure, hyung, because _you’re_ a _superior,_ you can get away with loving whoever you want. All I’m saying is… I want to know what’s causing his clock to appear this way, and if I get attached in the process… I’ll blame it on my humanity.”

“Kai, the only thing remotely human about you is your mortality.”

“Stop that, hyung. Even you have your weak points.”

“Are you going to wait until it would hurt, Kai? You can see how people _die,_ relationships wouldn’t end well--”

“Then why can’t I see Soobin-hyung’s? Hyung, don’t you think the superiors may have done this on purpose so I can be happy?”

“I doubt they want anyone to be happy.”

~

Talking to Taehyung was the last thing Huening Kai would do. So, instead, he went to Coffee haven because, where else would he go?

**Hyuka: hyung? I’m otw to the café**

**GrapeHair: sure why are you still texting me**

**Hyuka: nthn I just don’t wanna frighten u with my visuals hyung**

**GrapeHair: says the guy who bought the same strawberry frappe just to see me, right hyuka?? Where’s the lie?? Hehe~**

**Hyuka: hmpffff**

~

“It’s your break time, Soobin-ah,” his manager said, tapping his shoulder as he quickly untied his apron and removed the hair net from his head.

Hyuka was patiently waiting for him at a table, sipping his frappe.

“You all right?” Soobin asked. Hyuka’s face was enough to tell him he was under the weather.

“Yeah, it’s just that I’m kinda… _out of it,_ and… Taehyung-hyung and I are well, not in good terms, right now.”

“We’re not that different, my brother gets on my nerves, too… one second I’m alone with my friends… the next _he’s_ there like a creep,” Soobin chuckled.

Hyuka had a concerned look on his face.

Soobin realized, and nudged Hyuka’s shoulder, “But… he’s the best hyung I can ask for.”

“I’d say the same.”

“I thought _I_ was your best hyung~,” Yeonjun interjected with puffy cheeks, pouting at Soobin.

If Hyuka didn’t know better, he would think Yeonjun was younger.

Yeonjun started to bicker with Soobin. Hyuka can see that Yeonjun and Soobin were close, if he didn’t know better, he’d guess the two were dating.

But he knew better, he knew _more._

The childish giggles of both Soobin and Yeonjun proved they were both _human._

Maybe Taehyung was right, the only thing human about him was his ability to die.

… and the emotions that ate him up… when he saw what was atop Yeonjun’s head.

**_Asan Medical Center, Seoul_ **

**_Rare Illness._ **

**_Three days._ **

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaak- there it is, i'm sorry it took me so long~~ comments and kudos are highly appreciated, uwu : >> your reactions really motivate me to write im-- kcajfiskm <3


	6. Better Unsaid

Three days.

Kai anxiously stared at the drinks in front of him, stared at _anything_ other than Yeonjun's death clock as both he and Soobin exchanged friendly banter.

He has never _felt_ anything when looking at someone's clock, he never felt sorry to see a two-year old child's death date. Never felt sorry that a child would leave the world early. Never felt sorry for the single mom who would die on her son's birthday—he never felt remorse, or guilt, or sadness, so _why_ now?

"Yeonjun-ah," their manager called out in a warning manner. Yeonjun rolled his eyes and retreated to the back room to finish his job for today.

Soobin resumed to chatting Kai up, but the latter wasn't listening. His mind was entertaining his heart-wrenching imagination. He could imagine Soobin's beautiful face contorting into the epitome of pure, human, grief at the death of his friend.

Three days. It was a horror, even for Kai.

"Kai, is everything okay?" His eyes snapped back to Soobin, back to the present. He swallowed and forced a smile.

"Yes, hyung."

The older wasn't convinced, "Really? Then what was I telling you about just seconds ago?"

Oops. Kai exhaled, "Fine, hyung I'm sorry... I spaced out."

Breathing out heavily, Soobin extended his patience for Kai's sake, "I was uhm, asking if you would want to go to the amusement park with me tomorrow?"

Kai's eyeball nearly popped out of its sockets, well of course, only he knew that. Soobin was more intrigued by Kai's flustered face.

The butterflies that fluttered in the pit of his stomach was a new sensation to Kai... maybe Death was right... maybe there _was_ a part of him that cared about Soobin. Cared about him more than he should.

Okay, maybe Kai has a little crush on Soobin. He has this whole _blurred death clock_ shebang to blame.

"What, hyung, like... a date?"

It was Soobin's turn to panic, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. He would flail his arms around if he could, but he had to stay composed, if Yeonjun would see that, there would be a never ending string of teasing from his hyung.

 _'You know what? Yolo.'_ Soobin would mentally scold himself for this later.

"Yes... like, like a date. Uhm, exactly like a date."

As soon as Kai's lips tugged into a smile, gravity pulled them back down.

"Soobin-hyung, I'd love to... but--"

His hyung cut him off, karate-chopping the air to make him stop his sentence. He did not want to hear Kai's words anymore, he knew he would cringe about this later.

"Kai, forget it, forget I even asked."

The brunet's features softened at his hyung's misunderstanding.

"Hyung, I meant... I'm kind of busy tomorrow. Maybe, next month?"

Soobin was confused, a month's adjustment? Hm, maybe Kai was a busy person. But Kai, _wasn't._ He would probably be spending his days binge watching Netflix on his living room while Taehyung and Jungkook do _whatever_ on the couch next to him (that is, if they are still in good terms.)

Kai declined Soobin, even though he didn't want to, because over the years of his death reader duties, he has seen the various reactions to grief.

Denial, anger, trauma, stress, sleepless-nights, and of course... a long recovery period.

Seeing as Yeonjun _literally_ had a countdown on his head, Kai had to plan ahead. Yeonjun and Soobin looked close, closer than family, if that were possible. In three days, Soobin would be losing someone who mattered more to him than a friend.

As of now, Soobin should prioritize spending time with Yeonjun.

"Take your friend instead. Spend time with him, hyung."

Soobin rolled his eyes, "And endure his clinginess and unlimited energy?"

"Yes, hyung. He would appreciate that... you would too."

The elder was quite unnerved, but that was way under his choice of words shocked Soobin. Goosebumps prickled his skin, but he dismissed it as an effect of the room's temperature.

"Well," Soobin contemplated, "It _has_ been a while since we last hung out... I've noticed hyung has been quite stressed lately..."

Maybe a fun day with Soobin would cure the fatigue and concerning _morning sickness_ he had.

-

"You're taking me to Lotte World? Tomorrow?"

Words couldn't suffice Yeonjun's happiness when Soobin gave him his spare ticket. Although he still felt the slight nagging of dizziness, he figured a trip to a fun place would take his mind off his own health worries.

"Yes hyung, are you up for it?"

"Up for it? Yes of course! I love you Soobin!" he said and gave Soobin a kiss on the cheek. The younger flushed red..., why did he? Yeonjun has always been touchy and feely towards this.

He shouldn't give this... _brotherly_ gesture much thought.

-

Kai came home to Taehyung asleep on the couch.

Death only slept when... he wanted to block out the world. Death never slept for rejuvenation purposes. It wouldn't be too bad for Kai to wake him up, right?

Before Kai could shake Taehyung awake, his eyes weakly opened, dilating a bit at the sudden intrusion of light.

"Kai...," Death shot up, as if he were ashamed of Kai, or anyone, catching him sleep.

"Uhh, Kookie and I, we fought," Taehyung said. Kai observed his face, and yes. Taehyung looked like a train-wreck. The white surrounding his irises were tainted red, his hair stuck to his forehead, and his voice was raspy, probably from shouting.

"I got angry at him for keeping things, you know how much I hated secrets... and we decided it would be better to leave some space between us... , for now."

"Fuck," Taehyung cursed, "The more time I spend as a human, the softer I get."

Kai nodded in understanding. Although he was already born human, he never felt like this. He just hoped Soobin would accept the inevitable.

-

"Finally, you wouldn't be a bitter old hag anymore, hyung," Beomgyu said as he paced around in his room, occasionally jumping on his bed, while talking to Yeonjun over the phone.

"Yeah, but Beom, the thing is—you know I haven't been in top shape lately," Yeonjun replied.

The younger scoffed, "As you say, hyung. It's only morning sickness. A _date_ with Soobin-hyung would definitely cure you. It's probably just fatigue."

"Right... okay. Should I tell him?"

"About the pimple on your butt?" Beomgyu teased further.

"Now's not the time, Beomgyu. Now, please--"

"Yes, you should. You've been keeping your crush on him for like a _long eternity._ You have nothing to lose if he says no."

"Uhm, our friendship."

"I doubt a failed confession would drive Soobin away from you. Besides, what if he likes you back?"

Yeonjun bit his lip, the memory of Kai and Soobin earlier invading his head.

"Maybe... if not for Hyuka--"

"Hey!" Beomgyu's voice pierced Yeonjun's eardrums, "If he was _so whipped_ for Hyuka, and Hyuka liked him back, then why didn't Soobin-hyung invite Hyuka instead?"

That served as Yeonjun's assurance.

There was a reason behind why Soobin chose Yeonjun, but it's better if he would never find out.


	7. What is Told in Lotte, Stays There

"I'm worried for Yeonjun-hyung," Beomgyu said while he and Taehyun ate dinner in their shared apartment.

Taehyun put down the glass he has just drunk from. "I am, too. "

Beomgyu was about to say something, but decided against it. However, Taehyun has already picked up Beomgyu's mannerisms, and saw through his hesitation.

"Gyu-hyung, what is it?"

"Nothing, Tae."

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"Of course, I'm worried about Jun-hyung, aren't I?"

"No." Taehyun pressed. "Not that."

"Fine," Beomgyu said, "I have tickets for Lotte World. I was saving them for your birthday—"

"Let's follow them. I have a really bad feeling about Yeonjun." Taehyun suggested.

-

Soobin and Yeonjun left the Lotte Aquarium they've been at, the memory of seeing fishes and the cute sea lion from the exhibits leaving a smile on Soobin's face. Soobin wondered what Hyuka would be thinking if he were the one with him. The thought dissipated when Yeonjun spoke, clinging to Soobin's arm and pushing him under a shade.

"It's raining~. I've had enough water for today," Yeonjun said, an apologizing gaze directed at Soobin for his sudden shove.

Soobin chuckled, eyes gazing momentarily on the slightly damp part of Yeonjun's pants where the sea lion had splashed him earlier.

The shade they were under led to a small souvenir shop, Yeonjun lit up at the sight as he dragged Soobin inside. Soobin's eyebrows creased, but he followed anyway.

Yeonjun wasn't a sentimental person... so what would he want in a souvenir store? He used to tell Soobin that the snow globes Taehyun and Beomgyu would haul would only collected dust and nothing else—that the memories would always stay anyway even without a material thing for it to cling onto.

If the memory truly mattered, there was no need for it to be associated with an object.

But here they were, Soobin right behind Yeonjun as he sped past the shelves that held plushies, keychains, printed shirts and such. His hand itched to go and text Hyuka, but if Yeonjun were to see him, he might think Soobin was bored.

And Soobin wasn't bored—he was worried. Yeonjun was acting differently; however, he decided against questioning it.

While Yeonjun traced his fingers over the journals and stationaries that were too overly designed, in Soobin's opinion, the taller wandered off to the section of stuffed animals.

He found a penguin one, and it brought a smile to his face, playfully tapping its beak and feeling over its black flaps. It reminded him of someone.

"Soobin-ah?" Yeonjun called out to the younger. Soobin let go of the toy and went over to his hyung, who was all smiles and holding a snow globe, of all things. Inside the small globe was the structure of the Lotte Tower.

"It's cute isn't it?" Yeonjun asked. Soobin noticed something circular Yeonjun hid from his sight.

Usually, Yeonjun would consider it clutter and a dust collector, was the person in front of Soobin really Yeonjun?

"Hyung, are you okay?" Soobin questioned, genuinely concerned of Yeonjun's sudden shift.

Yeonjun's expression slacked for a second, only for his jolly one to return, "Of course Bin... I... I'm okay."

~

"Hyung, are you sure you're up for this?" Soobin took a bite out of the cotton candy Yeonjun bought for the both of them, the sugary taste easing his worries a little. The passengers on the coaster yelled at the top of their lungs, and Soobin wasn't sure if Yeonjun has the stomach for it.

He and Yeonjun were lined up for the roller coaster, the line was still long enough for Soobin to convince Yeonjun to back out from inflicting any more dizziness to himself. Yeonjun has been zoning in and out the entire time they were in Lotte, only for him to come back to his senses and become _overly_ energetic.

"Yes!" Yeonjun said, nudging the taller man beside him, "What about you, Soobinnie? Getting chicken?"

He scoffed in reply, "Right, first one to barf buys us dinner."

"Game." Yeonjun concluded and dragged Soobin's wrist past the metal barrier and practically pushed him into a seat in the coaster.

The staff secured the belts and the rest of the safety gear onto the boys' laps.

The coaster began to move, adjusting itself to accelerate onto higher ground. Soobin glanced at Yeonjun, the elder had his hands atop the additional safety bar over his lap, fingernails scratching at the pealing leather.

Soobin decided against asking, it wouldn't have a point, Yeonjun would deny it anyway.

The coaster revved like a car's engine when it began to climb a higher portion of the coaster.

Soobin heard the other boy's breath hitch, nails digging deeper into the leather material. Gravity pulled at the younger, he could feel himself getting queasy. Yeonjun's eyes were wide as the coaster slowly reached the peak, he gulped. Was he trying to keep the bile from rising up his throat?

A hand took Yeonjun's detaching his nails from the plush leather. It was Soobin's hand, he came to realize after Soobin drew circles over the back of his hand in an attempt to calm him.

Then, the coaster dropped. Yeonjun wasn't sure if his body could take the downward pressure, his diaphragm doing flips. He was too focused with completing the coaster ride without fainting or vomiting.

Too focused that he didn't notice Soobin had an arm secured around him, he didn't notice his own face buried into Soobin's chest as his eyes were closed shut. Didn't notice Soobin's nose buried in his hair as his hand was still holding onto his own.

This was the closest Soobin has ever held him.

The ride ended, but Yeonjun was still in Soobin's embrace.

"Hyung, we should step out now."

Yeonjun blinked once, and twice, thrice—

"Hyung, I knew we should've went on another ride--"

Yeonjun interrupted, "You mean on the carousel? Hell-to-the-no, Binnie."

His heart thumped, he shouldn't be feeling like this. Yeonjun should stop entertaining the possibility of Soobin seeing him as more than a hyung.

It has always been Yeonjun who showered the younger with attention. Under any other circumstance, Yeonjun would be the one who had his arms around Soobin as they both braced for the impact of downward gravity on their faces.

This was new. Soobin's sudden affection was totally foreign to the elder.

 _'No, Yeonjun, this means nothing, don't entertain your own thoughts, it will only hurt you,'_ he told himself.

But...

 _Was_ it affection?

No, it was worry.

-

Ice skating, an excuse to hold Soobin's hand. The elder was reluctant at first, especially after seeing Yeonjun go pale in the coaster. Actually, Soobin should be dragging him back into a cab and straight home.

But something in the back of Soobin's mind wanted to let Yeonjun enjoy, even if it meant Soobin was begging for him to see a doctor in the inside.

Yeonjun slid in the skating shoes quickly, taking his first steps onto the ice. He turned to look back at Soobin, who was reluctantly standing by the entrance. Yeonjun skated towards him.

The elder quirked an eyebrow and reached out his hand. Soobin took it, and he was immediately pulled onto the ice rink. The purple-haired male stumbled, almost twisting his ankle, his weight unbalanced on his shoes.

Yeonjun swiftly caught him, and brought the both of them into a steady glide over the ice. Soobin was relying fully on Yeonjun, kind of pliant in his grasp.

"Bin," Yeonjun chuckled, "You have no idea how to skate, don't you?" Yeonjun brought them into a halt, ensuring that Soobin can stand on his own stable footing.

"No, hyung... I've never skated before--"

"Fear no more!" Yeonjun spoke, taking both of Soobin's hands in his own. "Step by step, Soobin, balance is the key."

Soobin's long legs quivered, he couldn't hold his weight any longer, it seemed like even a simple gush of wind would send him toppling over.

"Okay, shift your weight from your left foot to the right, Bin. Focus on not falling."

_'Focus on not falling,' funny choice of words. Oh, if only Yeonjun could apply it to himself, he lost his focus years ago and fell as soon as he met Soobin in the coffee shop._

Unfortunately for Yeonjun, Soobin is a quick learner. He let go of Yeonjun's hands as soon as he was able to make simple steps on the slippery platform. Yeonjun watched Soobin take his first cautious steps, he couldn't help being proud of himself.

After staring at Soobin skate over the ice rink's parameter, Yeonjun decided in was time for him to be Soobin's playful hyung again. They chased each other around the rink for about thirty minutes, until Soobin surrenders.

"Okay, okay, hyung--" he panted, "You're so competitive. As much as I enjoyed being chased by you, we need to go. The fireworks are going to start soon."

-

The Lotte tower was the highest structure in the place, taller than the other structures below it.

The countdown for the fireworks has begun, and Yeonjun was feeling giddy at the thought of what he was about to do. This would be the best time to do it—confess.

"Soobin-ah?" Yeonjun nudged him, hand slipping into the paper bag from the souvenir shop earlier. "Give me your hand."

Even though Soobin was confused, he reluctantly put his hand in Yeonjun's outstretched palm.

One more minute before the pyro show.

Yeonjun took out the bracelet he bought and secured the accessory around Soobin's wrist. Soobin was touched, "Uh, thank you, hyung."

"Thank you? That's all, Soobin?"

Soobin chuckled, letting go of his worries for now, "What else should I say, hyung? Uhh, I like the bracelet...?"

"No, you're right Bin. I should be the one speaking."

Forty seconds.

"I... I like you, Soobin. A lot. Ever since you walked into the café."

Thirty seconds.

"Hyung... but--" Everything was happening too quickly, too much too fast.

Twenty seconds.

"It's okay if you don't like me back... I've expected this anyway."

"No, hyung.. I--"

Yeonjun suddenly held onto Soobin's forearm. Held tightly. Yeonjun seemingly lost his balance, but regained it... Soobin saw Yeonjun gulp, blinking at the ground as if readjusting his vision.

To tell you honestly, Soobin thought Yeonjun was debating whether he should kiss Soobin or not.

But with the knowledge that Yeonjun wasn't feeling all that well today, Soobin shrugged off those thoughts.

"Yeonjun-hyung?"

Ten seconds.

The fireworks began exploding in the air, but Soobin payed no attention to the burst of colors, his eyes were fixated on Yeonjun, who seemed to be having difficulty in standing and breathing.

"Soo..." the elder slurred, he had eye contact with Soobin, the fireworks reflecting in his irises—

And then he blacked out. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/calypso_crystal)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/CrystalCalypso)


End file.
